Lock and Key
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: Sometimes the best solution is no solution at all. SS, implied Zelink. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did… xD**

"**Lock and Key" is rated K+ for Link's mild language use.**

* * *

_**Lock and Key**_

_A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

Link frowned. He was getting tired of this.

Monsters he could handle. He was great with a sword and could defeat any enemy with ease. At this point in his journey, he'd seen just about everything and he knew how to conquer every foe. Even those Technoblins were now a piece of cake.

Damn those Technoblins. Link sighed, instinctively holding his still burning left arm. So he forgot that the Iron Shield couldn't block electricity attacks. Big deal. He was cocky at the time. Bokoblins were easy blighters, so he just waltzed up to this one expecting for it to be a breeze.

They just had to use electric weapons.

Not. Fair.

Electric enemies were evil. Link was convinced. He never had any trouble until he reached the Lanaryu Desert. He was so happy when he was done with the mines because he thought he would be done with this Goddess-forsaken place. Noooo, of course he had to return for Nayru's Sacred Flame.

Other than the unfairly equipped Technoblins, Link was cruising through the Sand Ship. Until this door, that is.

It was one of those puzzle locks. Link had to strike the sides of the lock in a specific in order to unlock the door. Instead of a key, these locks used a code. The last puzzle lock had Link swimming all over Ancient Cistern. Who came up with these riddles, anyways? The Goddess? Probably.

Link glanced to his right. The floor was covered in a layer of sand. Ugh. Link hated using the Gust Bellows. Not only was that thing massive and unexpectedly heavy, it blew sand and dust everywhere. That wasn't good for Link's sinuses or eyesight. He was shocked that he didn't have a sneezing attack during his battle with Moldarach. He'd be hacking up a lung for the rest of the dungeon.

Not to mention that he just didn't feel like it. He hadn't slept in days and he was awfully hungry. Finding Zelda was his first priority, so his own health was virtually ignored. As long as he was conscious and moving, he would search for her. However, the exertion was starting to take a toll on him both physically and mentally. His limbs frequently cramped, crying for rest. His eyes were bloodshot, strained from staying open so long. His head felt like stone weight. After the Sand Ship, Link would have to rest. The hero was beat tired.

Hey, everyone needs a rest occasionally. He was only human and not made up of wires. Sometimes he envied the robots. They didn't have to eat or sleep. That must be nice. Anyways, under that layer of sand was probably some long, complicated riddle. His brain was tired. Can't he just fight the boss and be done?

Right. Nayru's _Wisdom_.

_Use your brain for once, Link._

A proper hero shouldn't be cutting corners. Hey, Link needed a break now and then. Hmmm…maybe he could try the combination from the Ancient Cistern lock. Who knows? Maybe it would be the same out of luck. Link grinned, bringing down his sword.

_There we go. Up, down, left…_

Link frowned. He accidentally struck the left side twice. No matter, he'd try again. Once again, he swung his sword precisely.

_Up, down, left…_

Okay, what the hell. Link once again hit the left side twice. Come on now. Was he really that inaccurate?

Yes, apparently he was.

Link sighed. He was not focusing at all. The lack of concentration was clearly affecting his accuracy.

_Up, down, left…_

"Goddesses damn it!" Link shouted as he once again failed to strike the combination in the proper order. Rage bubbled inside of him as he collapsed next to the door in frustration. How the hell could he not strike a lock properly? Once, shame on him. Twice, he really fails at life. Third, the lock hates his guts.

This lock was his most troublesome foe yet.

He wasn't even kidding.

"Master, I detect an 80% possibility that the pattern you are attempting to use is incorrect. My analysis shows that the solution to the lock is hidden underneath the layer of sand."

Way to state the obvious, Fi. Link knew that, thank you very much. He was trying to avoid going through that hassle. Then again, if he just did the whole thing properly from the start, he'd most likely be through the door already.

Hell no. Link already spent too much effort. He was going to do this improperly and that was final. Link glared at the stupid lock. The Goddess must have placed an enchantment on it to prevent him from cheating.

"This damn lock!" Link yelled, slashing his sword wildly in random strokes. He knew he wouldn't open the door, but striking the lock several times made him feel better about himself.

If Zelda could only see him now…

_Zelda, I'm sorry that I'm a lazy bum who'd rather sleep than solve a stupid puzzle._

Link started to reluctantly pull out the Gust Bellows when he heard a chime. The sides of the lock lit up and there was a small crash as the lock slammed into the ground. The chains surrounding the lock fell limply beside it. The door was now open.

Link's mouth dropped open in shock.

Wait, what?

Sometime during his flailing, he hit the lock in the correct code.

Link grinned.

Maybe luck was on his side after all.

* * *

What was with the Sand Ship and locks?

Enough was enough. Here Link was, stupidly trying to fit the Squid Key into the massive lock. These things were always puzzles, but they were simple. An elementary student could probably figure it out. Hell, Groose could solve it. That was saying something.

No, this one had to be different. Link spent the past ten minutes trying to fit it into the lock. It couldn't be that hard. Why was it so awkwardly shaped? He was losing his patience quickly.

_Come on, Link. Think. This is the door to the boss. You're almost done._

Link sighed, closing his eyes and clearing his mind from all other thoughts. It was just him and the key now. It had to be easier than he thought. That's it. Link is merely over thinking things. Yes, as a matter of fact, if you turn it once and then flip it to the side…

It still doesn't fit.

Okay, someone was out to get him. It was probably someone whose name began with a "G" and ended with "him".

Amazing how someone could be so flamboyant yet so intimidating at the same time.

_Focus, Link!_

Someone was almost certainly watching him right now. Maybe it was the old lady from the Sealed Grounds. Maybe Impa was watching him and criticizing his every move. Oooh, she'd love this. Maybe…maybe Zelda was watching him.

Link smiled. The thought of Zelda was enough to ease his weary mind and body.

_Zelda…I'm coming. Wait for me._

Link cleared his mind again, imbued with determination. Okay, lock, you're going down. The kiddy gauntlets are off. Link was going to solve this stupid puzzle. Why was he having so much trouble with this one? Right. The locks in the Sand Ship were cursed.

Yes, if Link rotated it ninety degrees and then turned it to the northwest…

Nothing happened. It still didn't fit.

Okay, that was it.

"Would you just go in already!?" Link screamed, turning the key around rapidly and in random movements. He chucked it at the lock. Maybe he'd have to rest before he tackled the key. If he wasn't sharp enough to solve a simple puzzle then he wasn't fit to fight the boss.

A sharp click caught Link's attention. He looked towards the door. The symbol on the door glowed faintly before opening.

What?

Apparently, Link solved the puzzle without even thinking about it.

Again.

Link had no idea what it was. Maybe it was instinct. Perhaps it was luck. Oh well, it didn't matter. He was ready to face the boss. Link grinned. Time to blow this joint.

"Master, my analysis suggests that you are not prepared for the upcoming battle. Your quiver is empty."

This would certainly be interesting.

* * *

**Not Link's day, huh? xD**

**This was based on an in-game experience. This happened to me. xD Link's thoughts were mine. The only thing that didn't happen was the empty quiver. Yes, that was a reference to my one-shot, Vacant. xD I don't know what was wrong with my brain. I guess I should stop playing games at 1 AM in the morning. xD**

**I would love to hear all of your "brain-fart" in-game moments. Have you ever felt like Link?**

**Please review! :) I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
